Joyeux Anniversaire
by June Anderson
Summary: TH. Tom/Bill. OS Bonus de ma fiction. Bill & Tom range les bouteilles pour l'anniversaire du frère de Tom & s'èchange un baisers qui part en live...


Bill & Tom s'appartiennent à eux même =) mais le « frère » de Tom m'appartient.

A la base cette OS (en POV Tom) fait partie d'un Bonus Hors Chapitre de ma fiction (lien dans la présentation)

Il s'agit d'une relation homosexuel entre hommes & incestueuse qui plus es (même si ils ne savent pas encore qu'ils sont jumeaux ^^).

**Note** : cela ce passe dans la cuisine d'une salle des fête pour l'anniversaire d'Ingell (le frère de Tom). D'ou le titre =)

Sur ce Enjoy ! Bonne lecture =)

Je pénètre une nouvelle fois dans ce qui sert de cuisine et dépose l'avant dernier carton d'alcool sur la table en inox. Je sens que ce soir, ils vont être beaucoup à être bourrer. Et le pire, c'est que demain y a cours ! Y a que mes parents pour organiser une fête d'anniversaire en pleine semaine. Je range les quelques bouteilles de jus de fruit dans le réfrigérateur en attendant que tout le monde arrive pour les ressortir, même si je sais qu'elles partiront moins vite que les bouteilles d'alcool. Mon petit Alien entre dans la cuisine et pose le dernier carton d'alcool en soupirant. Je souris, attendris, alors qu'il reprend son souffle, n'ayant pas l'habitude de porter autant de cartons et de faire autant d'aller retour. Je m'approche de lui, l'enlaçant par derrière, mes mains se posent sur son ventre tout plat et il se retourne pour me faire face. Je fonds littéralement devant son magnifique sourire si innocent. Il passe ses bras autour de mon cou et penche légèrement sa tête sur le coter. Je ne peux que l'aimer, ce petit Alien, qui réanime mon cœur blésé. Ses lèvres frôlent les miennes dans une douce caresse, affolant mon cœur. Je lui agrippe les cuisses et le porte jusqu'à le poser sur la table, qui bouge légèrement, pour approfondir notre baiser. Ses jambes s'enroulent autour de mon corps, me rapprochant encore plus de lui. Je peux sentir son cœur battre la chamade tout comme le mien. Sa main passe dans mes dreads alors que sa langue part à la rencontre de la miennes dans une tendre caresse qui tourne bien vite à un échange sauvage. Son piercing frappe contre mon palais, me faisant soupirer de plaisir, alors que je sens mon érection se former dans mon pantalon. Les lèvres de Bill se séparent des miennes et il pose son front sur le mien, plongent son regard noircit dans le mien.

- Tomi, j'suis tout dur !

Je déglutie, difficilement devant ses paroles et son regard si profond, qui me pénètre le cœur, augmentant considérablement mon érection. S'il continu comme ça, je ne tiendrais pas bien longtemps. Voyant que je ne réagis pas, toujours sous le choc de ses paroles, il se recule un peu pour retirer le plus sensuellement possible son tee-shirt qui commencer à devenir extrêmement gênant. Je me reconnecte à la réalité quand un de ses doigt viens titiller son piercing au téton et qu'il rejette, exagérément, sa tête en arrière, faisant voler quelque dreads. Ses jambes se resserrent autour de mon bassin et ses lèvres viennent parcourir mon cou. N'en pouvant plus d'attendre, je lui déboucle sa ceinture et lui retire assez violemment son jean, ainsi que ses chaussures et chaussettes au passage, que je jette un peu plus loin. Mon petit Alien me sourit, et écarte ses cuisses tout en se caressant, me rendant encore plus fou.

- Oh Tomi, touche-moi...

Tout en me disant c'est paroles, il glisse deux de ses doigts dans sa bouche, enroulant sa langue autour, ses yeux ancrée dans les miens. Il va me rendre dingue ! Mais j'aime le voir ce toucher, sa m'excite encore plus. Je pose mes mains sur le bas de ses reins le rapprochant encore plus de moi, je peut sentir son érection, coincer dans son boxer, cogner contre mon torse, et je joint ma langue à la sienne, l'enroulant autour de ses doigts déjà bien humide, nos salives se mélangent, nos langues se touche dans un ballet des plus érotique autour de ses deux doigts. Je glisse l'une de mes mains sur sa cuisse et la remontre très lentement vers son entrejambe, le faisant haleter. Ah, tu voulais jouer petit Alien ? Je frôle du bout des doigts son érection et il gémit, tout en continuant de ce caressé. J'ai tellement envie de lui, que j'ai du mal à me retenir de le prendre sauvagement, mais je ne veux pas lui faire mal. Ma bouche quitte ses doigts et glisse le long de son torse chaud, je l'entends soupirer de plaisir et, quand je relève les yeux vers son visage, je le vois s'enfoncer ses doigts au plus profond de sa gorge. Ses jambes s'ouvrent outrageusement, et il se frotte contre moi. Impatient, le petit Alien ? Je souris, et pose mes lèvres sur son téton percé, lui provoquant d'intenses frissons. Je passe plusieurs fois ma langue dessus, le faisant durcir encore plus, puis je redescends plus bas, lui déposant une multitude de baiser sur son ventre. Ma langue retrace le contour de son étoile à l'aine et passe sous son boxer pour atteindre les deux branches, légèrement recouverte. Bill se tortille sous moi et s'allonge sur la table, ses doigts quitte sa bouche et glisse sur son corps.

- Tomi, j'en peux plus, fait quelque chose...

Lui obéissant, je lui retire son boxer, libérant son érection, prisonnière depuis un moment. Je retire mon tee-shirt, que je jette un peu plus loin et me colle au corps de mon androgyne, emprisonnant, une nouvelle fois son érection, mais cette fois entre nos corps. Je lui embrasse le cou tout en me frottant à lui, le faisant soupirer de plaisir et d'impatience. Il se cambre sous mon corps et griffe mon dos de ses ongles manucuré. Je glisse une nouvelle fois ma bouche sur son corps, embrassant ses quelques grains de beauté sur son épaule et je continu de descendre, jusqu'à ce que mon menton bute contre son érection. Je fais glisser ma langue sur son ventre, augmentant ses coups de bassin impatient, son érection bute encore plus contre ma gorge.

- Tomi... Arrête de jouer, halète t-il.

Je souris, devant son impatience et pose mes lèvres sur son gland, le faisant se cambrai d'avantage tout en poussant un gémissement.

- Oh oui, Tomii !

Je relève les yeux vers lui, tout en commençant un lent va et viens sur son sexe dresser, il soupire tout en léchant ses doigts qu'il a remit dans sa bouche. Je fais glisser les miens sur son torse et les fait pénétrer dans sa bouche, pour qu'ils accompagnent les siens, ses jambes s'enroule autour de mon cou et son pied se pose sur ma tête, pour m'indiquer la cadence. Ses va et viens sur mes doigts se font au même rythmes que mes va et viens sur son sexe. Mon cœur bats la chamade sous ses gémissements. Je l'entends soupirer de plaisir et j'accélère encore et encore. Il se cambre enfonçant plus profond son gland dans ma gorge. Je retire mes doigts de sa bouche et les fait glisser sur son corps avant d'en enfoncer un en lui. Il se cambre, une nouvelle fois en gémissant, écartant un peu plus les cuisses. J'en enfonce alors un deuxième alors que ma langue s'enroule autour de son sexe. Je l'entends gémir de plus en plus fort et je relève les yeux vers lui, il est foutrement bandant, le corps luisant de sueur, sa main qui se caresse et l'autre qui passe dans ses cheveux alors qu'il se cambre une nouvelle fois. Ne tenant plus, je retire mes doigts sous ses protestations et après un dernier coup de langue je me retire. Il se redresse sur les coudes pour me regarder et je baisse mon baggy ainsi que mon caleçon. Comprenant ou je veux en venir, il sourit et écarte encore plus outrageusement ses jambes. Bon Dieu ! Cette Alien va me rendre fou. Je lui attrape les cuisses, pour les relever légèrement et frotte mon gland contre son entrer. Ce petit jeu dure quelque minute avant qu'il me supplie de le pénétrer.

- redis le.

- Toooom ! Prends-moi, putain. Pénètre-moi !

Je souris et me penche vers son ventre pour l'embrasser puis je descends vers son étoile à l'aine tout en faisant de lents va et viens sur mon sexe toujours devant son entré.

- Tom ! S'il te plait, j'en peux plus.

N'en pouvant plus non plus, j'agrippe fermement sa cuisse et je tiens mon membre de l'autre avant de le pénétrer doucement. Je ne veux pas lui faire mal. Plus je m'enfonce en lui, plus il gémit. Ses ongles glissent sur la surface en inox de la table, alors qu'il essaye de s'accrocher à quelque chose. Sa tête part de gauche à droite alors que je me retirer de lui pour le pénètre une nouvelle fois.

- Oh, Tomii, Tomiii.

Ses jambes s'enroulent dans mon dos et il se redresse alors que je m'enfonce encore plus profondément en lui. Ses bras viennent entourer mon cou et il passe sa langue entre mes dents pour venir jouer avec la miennes. Elles se cherchent, se séparer et se retrouve de nouveau. Mes coups de rein deviennent de plus en plus violents et je sens Bill bouger aussi. Nos gémissement son étouffer par nos bouche qui ne se lâche plus. Une des mains de Bill descend sur mon torse et il s'empare de son sexe alors que je m'enfonce encore plus en lui, touchant sa prostate une nouvelle fois. Nous mouvements son de plus en plus rapide et Bill rejeté la tête en arrière alors que je viens de toucher –encore une fois- sa prostate, j'en profite pour aller déposer mes lèvres dans son cou et lui laisser une jolie marque de possession. Je glisse ma main sur son sexe, alors que la sienne remonte vers mon cou pour me tenir plus fermement. Notre regards est encrer l'un dans l'autre et ma main s'active sur son sexe alors que je continue de m'enfoncer en lui. Il finit par rejeter sa tête en arriver dans un puissant râle de plaisir, se déversant sur mon torse et a cette vision- Bill extrêmement cambrai, le corps luisant de sueur- je viens à mon tour, me déversant dans son intimité, étouffant mon cris de plaisir dans son cou. Nous restons enlacer, comme ça quelque secondes, puis je sors de lui, dans un dernier soupire et le récole à mon corps. Je veux le garder contre moi, ce petit Alien, pour toujours.

La porte de la cuisine s'ouvre sur mon frère, légèrement surprise de nous voir ainsi. Il sourit et sort en nous disant que ses amis vont bientôt arriver. Oh merde ! Je l'ai avait oublié eux.

Fin.

Alors ? =)


End file.
